Les jardins de Monaco
|year = 1978 |position = 4th |points = 107 |previous = Une petite française |next = Notre vie c'est la musique}} Les jardins de Monaco was the Monegasque entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1978 in Paris, performed by Olivier Toussaint & Caline. This was Toussaint's second consecutive entry for the principality of Monaco; in 1977 he and his longtime collaborator Paul de Senneville had composed Michèle Torr's Une petite française. The song is a mid-tempo disco duet, with the singers recalling their innocent childhoods in the titular "gardens of Monaco" and singing about the famous people who could have kept assignations there; Greta Garbo, Brigitte Bardot, Roger Vadim or even Romeo and Juliet. One of the other famous people listed is Charlie Chaplin, himself the subject of the next song performed at that Contest. Caline and Toussaint also recorded the song in English and German, as "The Garden of Monaco" and "Auf Wiederseh'n in Monaco" respectively. The song was performed fourteenth on the night, following Germany and preceding Greece. At the close of voting, it finished in 4th place with 107 points. Lyrics French= La petite fille qui jouait au cerceau Dis, tu t’en souviens? Le p’tit garçon qui jouait au ballon Oui, je m’en souviens On regardait les voiliers italiens Oh oui, c’était bien Y avait un p’tit square, des balançoires Et tu me donnais la main Dans les jardins de Monaco Chaplin aurait pu rencontrer Garbo Vadim a peut-être embrassé Bardot Comme toi et moi Dans les jardins de Monaco Parmi les fleurs, au milieu des oiseaux Juliette a dû rencontrer Roméo Comme toi et moi La petite fille qui me jetait du sable Dis, tu t’en souviens? Le p’tit garçon qui volait des cerises Moi je l’aimais bien Il y a longtemps que je t’aime Et tu sais que rien n’a changé À la claire fontaine Il y a toujours un amour à partager Dans les jardins de Monaco Chaplin aurait pu rencontrer Garbo Vadim a peut-être embrassé Bardot Comme toi et moi Dans les jardins de Monaco Parmi les fleurs, au milieu des oiseaux Juliette a dû rencontrer Roméo Comme toi et moi Dans les jardins de Monaco On écrira un nouveau scénario Pour toi et moi – ce sera le plus beau Dans les jardins de Monaco |-| Translation= The little girl who played with a hoop Say do you remember it? The little boy who played with a ball Yes, I remember it Looking at the Italian sailing ships Oh yes, it was good There was a little park with swings And you gave me your hand In the gardens of Monaco Chaplin could have met Garbo Vadim maybe embraced Bardot Like you and me In the gardens of Monaco Among the flowers, between the birds Juliet must have met Romeo Like you and me The little girl who threw sand at me Say, do you remember it? The little boy who stole cherries I loved him well I loved you for a long time And you know that nothing has changed At the clear fountain There is always love to share In the gardens of Monaco Chaplin could have met Garbo Vadim maybe embraced Bardot Like you and me In the gardens of Monaco Among the flowers, between the birds Juliet must have met Romeo Like you and me In the gardens of Monaco We will write a new scenario For you and me – it’ll be the most beautiful In the gardens of Monaco Videos Category:Monaco Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1978 Category:20th Century Eurovision